


happy.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bar!AU, Drabble Series, M/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint laid back against the bedsheets and Pietro slowly shifted closer, resting his head on Clint's shoulder.</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4174047">a new place.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	happy.

Clint laid back against the bedsheets and Pietro slowly shifted closer, resting his head on Clint's shoulder. They were still getting used to the new apartment, and Pietro was still getting adjusted to his new hours. He'd found a job working the night shift in a hospital's billing department, and while it meant that he couldn't spend nights at the bar with Clint anymore, he'd happily taken it knowing he could spend all day with him. Both men had learned to be accustomed to very little sleep over the past several months, and this change in their routine really hadn't affected them that much.

Clint kissed Pietro's forehead, and Pietro slung an arm across Clint's waist. It may have been six am, but it was bedtime for them. Clint pulled him closer as Pietro dropped a loving kiss onto Clint's skin. 

Clint was happy. He was happier than he'd ever been in his life. Natasha could tease him all she wanted about their age difference and his past dalliances with bar patrons, but Clint knew this was different. Clint knew this was forever, so long as Pietro would have him. He'd never thought about getting married someday, but if Pietro wanted that, then someday they would do it. Not any time soon, though. They weren't ready for that yet. 

He didn't just have Pietro though – he had Wanda and Darcy too. He'd never had a sister before, so having Wanda around was both fantastic and eye-opening, and though Darcy had been wary of him at first, she now seemed very comfortable with their relationship. Clint valued Darcy because he knew she took care of Pietro when he couldn't, knew she'd taken care of Pietro before they'd met, knew she'd take care of Pietro if something ever happened to Clint. He valued Wanda because he got to see what it's like to have a healthy sibling relationship – he didn't even know where his brother Barney was, and he didn't really care – and through her, he learned to tolerate the sorority girls that came to his bar to get drunk, because though Wanda was a sorority girl, she was not the stereotype Clint had cast upon all those girls in his bar.

As he let his eyes close to get some sleep, he felt Pietro drop a kiss onto his skin. He just pulled him closer and smiled.

Yeah, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> and with that, this little series is concluded. i hope you all enjoyed it. please let me know if you did. :)


End file.
